Forum:The parkster = good admin?
At this point, I am getting tired of The parkster's antics. He has given half-promises (what do I mean by this? Another user (named Paintball Kid) was going to assist as admin, as per Request Discussion), this user is incompetent, and has no knowledge of Special pages. This user cannot perform simple tasks that bureaucrats are expected to do. Instead, I (as well as our Helpers and Admins) do this work for him. This man comes by once a week (to edit the news section of our main page). And, that's another thing I wanted to bring up. He is concerned more about style than he is with information. An example of this is the last disagreement I had with him about the Welcome template, which was meant to show more information, and having a little bit of visual appeal. Of course, The parkster shot this idea down, because he didn't like the colors. It's not because of the disagreements we've had that I am bringing this up; it's because of the frequency that things like this happen. If this continues, I will quit. Glacier Wolf 21:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion I want to see other people's opinion of the parkster, and if he is a competent enough for the job. If he isn't, we'll make do with the admins and Helpers we have, and if that isn't enough, post the wiki for adoption. Glacier Wolf 21:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Woah, was that block for real? Was it some April Fools thing? If it was real, as much as I am not involved in this community, I object to blocking the founder of the wiki for simply being wiki-illiterate. No offense, but I don't think I've ever seen such a silly reason for a block (apart from the fun blocks at Illogicopedia). Everyone must start somewhere with their wiki experience and learning, and I say again it is ridiculous to block someone simply because they annoy you by being wiki-illiterate. --Ryan 02:10, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Adding on to that: I don't think any responsible possible future member of Wikia Staff/Community Team (which ever one you were going for) would block a user for this. I ask you to reconsider the block. --Ryan 02:13, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Why block him, he just needs a little education, all of us need to learn stuff about wiki editing, even the experienced can learn new stuff.Really though, if it was an April Fools joke, it's really out of hand, as there's at least two talks about it on Wikia.Please end this soon.Sgtcook 16:25, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::GlacierWolf, please do not block other regular users. If you feel there are issues here then you must discuss them with the community first. Unless this is some kind of joke, I will be considering removing your sysop rights. Please explain your actions. — Catherine (talk) 17:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) This is ending NOW Thank you to all that have fought on my side, and to whoever has unblocked me, but that's not my point. It's not an April fool’s joke, just an unlucky coincidence! This has been an unfortunate event for this community and a total waste of time for everyone involved. However we can learn from this but first; Glacier I’m willing to let our differences aside and I’m sure you want answers so here you go: 1. Half promises - I know I promise to create these templates but I’m busy with school work, real life and the race driver wiki, so it will get done but there's no rush. The other user paintball kid was supposed to help. He is actually my best friend in real life but unlike me he isn't really into cyber-communities or spending hours of time helping the development of an entire encyclopaedia. So I urged him to create an account and to contribute but it wasn't his kind of thing. 2. "This user is incompetent, and has no knowledge of Special pages." - Insulting me then blocking me without even telling me that I am doing something wrong is completely unfair and irresponsible. Also about special pages? You haven't given an example and as far as I am concerned; I know what special pages are. You need to justify your points or they are completely useless. 3. Again without any examples you've said that I can't perform simple tasks and that I get everyone else to do my work. Well you're wrong: I can perform simple tasks, if not this wiki wouldn't be at the stage it is. Also we have a community for a reason. We share out tasks and complete them together. So I do give work out to other users but I do a fair amount of it myself as a founder of a wiki. 4. Weekly news - I come across once a week? You need to check my stats because I come on nearly every day and I may not do much but that's because I have a life offline, I have another wiki to start up and school work. You may only see a major contribution from me every week but I do this because I care about my wiki and its community and actually, I see what's been going on in the forums and around the site to overview it in the weekly news. 5. Style - Yes of course I care about style. It’s not everyday that you come across an individual, exciting and eye-catching main page. This is probably one of the biggest reasons why this community is so big (in terms of content) in the space of three months. I'm also a dedicated user, which cares about content in a wiki. I absolutely hate stubs, they're useless, and I’m not just saying this to prove my point. Every article, which I make, is of a decent standard and length. There has only been one case where I’ve made a stub but then I went on the next day to finish it. So again you're wrong. 6. The welcome template – I didn’t shoot down your idea I said we could work together on a compromise between your useful information template and my eye-catching and colorful template. I’m up for discussion about anything. We help each other in this community and that’s why I asked for a compromise. Overall you have not supported your own argument. You have not told the truth. You have not even tried to talk to me about it previously. I would’ve listened to your ideas but you took it too far. I’m here to have fun and to host it for other people. I’m here to create a useful and friendly community. YOU got in the way of this and therefore you are in the wrong. You’ve wasted at least five user’s valuable time and for what? Most importantly you have lost my trust and have made me quite angry. Now this event has obviously backfired onto you and I’m sure you’re now stressed about it but it deserves you right. If you don’t like me then quit as you said you would; I have plenty of other willing users, which could fulfill your place. Now the expected and appropriate thing to do now is to block you and to take away your bureaucrat and sysop rights. However two wrongs don’t make a right and you have previously been a great asset to our community. Unlike you I’ve told you where you went wrong and I’ll give you a second chance. I’m kind like that. But don’t let it go to your head; you pull another stunt like this and you’ll be blocked and striped of all admin rights, forever. Count yourself lucky that I am a kind person and that you have a second chance. You’ve probably seriously harmed your chances of gaining that wikia staff status, and so that’s all the punishment you’ll get from this. Treat this as a formal warning and a wake up call. I’m not a push over, I’m not easily intimidated but I am a good admin. So back to your theory: “the parkster = good admin”, well the answer is obviously yes. “Glacier wolf = good admin”, I’ll take a rain check on that one, over and out: The parkster Comunications 19:26, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ---- :Wow... I did make a mistake in blocking you, and I was very annoyed at the moment, due to concerns in real life. Catherine, if you want to block me for trolling or remove sysop from me, please go ahead. But, I realize that what I did was immature, completely unnecessary, and just plain mean. Again, I am sorry. Glacier Wolf 19:59, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::I will leave this in the parkster's hands for now -- if he is content to give you a second chance then I am too. I think he is being very mature and measured in his response, and I suggest you take this opportunity to rebuild your reputation with grace and humility. You will need to work harder at assuming good faith and communicating with words, not with actions. Please make good choices and constructive edits without trying so hard to guide the path of the community, particularly in posts like Forum:I have a few more surprises for you... which tries to imply that you have special standing with Wikia. ::We've all had stress in real life, and frustration with others online, but it's not that difficult to walk away from the computer when that happens. Unlike some other online places, what you choose to do on a wiki remains in the page histories and logs forever -- think twice (or three times!) before clicking a button when you are upset. ::If the community decides later that your adminship should be removed, I can be contacted with evidence of discussion and I will consider the request carefully. Please be on your best behavior from now on. — Catherine (talk) 21:44, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Well, again, as much as I am not involved in this community, I think Glacier Wolf should not be desysopped. Trust me, I know what it feels like and sometimes I feel like doing things like this. Just my opinion. -- Ryan 01:26, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Sorted! I understand, Ryan, where you are coming from but I've made a decision and that's final. Everyone deserves a second chance and we all learn from our mistakes. Glacier Wolf you're a great asset to the community and that's why your sysop status still remains. On another note, to Ryan, if you want to add your signature template to our wiki then do so because seeing after every one of your comment isn't very useful! So i hope everyone has learned from this and Catherine; thanks for the support but no more assistance will be needed, so now you can concentrate your time on more important issues! This conclusion has been made, and i am not going back on this decision. Now because the issue is solved and so much time has been wasted; this forum will only be used as evidence of this event from now on: The parkster Comunications 07:14, 3 April 2008 (UTC)